


Goody Goody Two-Shoes

by ConsiderableColors



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Neurodivergent Steven Meeks, Not at ALL explicit- don't worry, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Slice of Life, Sympathetic Richard Cameron, Todd Anderson Has Anxiety, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderableColors/pseuds/ConsiderableColors
Summary: Cameron doesn't like to think of it as rule-breaking. Technically, it isn't. Charlie isn't currently with a woman. Of course, if the staff of Welton knew students were hooking up with each other, it most likely would be frowned upon.Or, 5 Times Cameron Broke The Rules For His Friends + 1 Time He Didn't.Title taken from Goody Two-Shoes by Adam Ant.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Goody Goody Two-Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with another "Cameron's an asshole but he's a well-intentioned asshole" fic? That's right! It's me!

Rule 6: Students may not engage in inappropriate behavior of any kind with young women.

~~~

He shoves the door open with a scowl. "Dalton, this is the third time you've taken my bag instead of your own! How are you even mixing them up? MY bag is actually organized, while your bag is a-" 

He looks up and immediately looks down, eyes closed and cheeks flushed. 

"Goddamnit, Cameron!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Why do you never fucking knock?!"

"It's my room too!"

"I don't give a rat's ass-"

His eyes close tighter. "Please just put pants on!"

The sad thing is it's not even an uncommon occurrence. His roommate has zero respect for him. And evidently has zero modesty either.

"There. Fucking pants. Will you get out now?"

Cameron looks back up and sits down. "Um, no. I have work."

Charlie looks on the verge of screaming. "Well how about you take a fucking shower first. You stink."

Cameron flips him off. 

"How rude. Your parents know you act like that?"

"Guess you bring it out in me, Charlie."

Charlie opens his mouth to respond, but there's a sneeze. And not from either of them.

They both freeze. 

Cameron inhales. "Charlie."

"Dick."

"What was that?"

"Would you believe that it's a ghost?"

He misses Sheldon Blaemire. Sheldon was such a good roommate. So respectful. Always quiet.

"Or an angel?"

Sheldon wasn't even in the room half the time. He just went to the library. What a dedicated student. God, he misses Sheldon.

"How about a textbook?"

"CHARLIE!"

After shooting Cameron with a look that could kill, Charlie storms over to the closet and rips open the door. A boy stumbles out, completely naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. Cameron is quick to avert his eyes.

"You tell anyone about this and you're so dead, I swear to God-"

"What the hell?!"

"I thought you said the room was clear!" And the boy's voice is familiar too, Jesus Christ.

"It was supposed to be," Charlie snaps, "But someone came back earlier!"

He whips his head up to look at them. "Well, if you had taken your own fucking b- Oh my God. Sheldon?!"

He pulls the towel up further. "Hey."

Honestly, he's surprised it isn't Neil. He and Charlie always seemed... Close. But Sheldon? Really? He wants to shove a fork down his own throat.

Charlie storms up to him. "If you tell anyone-"

"Of course I'm telling someone! Jesus, you're doing it with a kid in the middle of study hall!"

"Fuck. Off."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You need to get out of my way and get your FRIEND some pants because I'm going straight to Nolan's office to-"

"You are NOT!" 

"Excuse me? I sure-"

Charlie grabs his arm, and when Cameron goes to pull away he only holds tighter.

"Rich. Please."

Charlie looks at him, eyes wide, and Cameron could swear there's fear there. He sighs, raising his arms in surrender. 

"Okay. Alright. I'll- I'm not going to say anything."

The tension leaves Charlie's body. "Thank you."

He looks down. "Just... Do it in his room or something. God."

Cameron doesn't like to think of it as rule-breaking. Technically, it isn't. Charlie isn't currently with a woman. Of course, if the staff of Welton knew students were hooking up with each other, it most likely would be frowned upon. However, the faculty seem blissfully unaware that Charlie's bisexuality exists, and Cameron doesn't plan on reminding them.

Being Charlie Dalton's roommate is seriously starting to give him migraines.

~~~

Rule 11: Students may not leave campus without explicit permission from a teacher.

~~~

"C'mon, Cameron!"

He crosses his arms. "Absolutely not." 

Knox puts on his best puppy-dog eyes and pouts. "Pleeeeease. Do it for love!"

He raises a brow. 

"LOVE, Cameron. Even you can't say no to that."

"I can't?"

"It's just a couple minutes!"

He huffs. "Knox. I am not distracting Dr. Hager so you can sneak out and see your already-taken girlfriend."

"But if I don't profess my love now, I'll kill myself."

Cameron shakes his head, eyes rolled.

"I will. I swear it."

For some reason, he feels benevolent today. He decides to humor him. "Oh? How?"

Knox pulls the scarf from his neck. "I'll hang myself."

"You know how to tie a noose?"

"What, like it's hard?" Knox smirks before beginning to tie the scarf.

Cameron watches him try for about 15 minutes before intervening.

"Knox?"

"Well, that isn't the point! The point is this is a matter of life and death."

"I swear to God, you're more dramatic than Neil."

"And Charlie?"

"Yeah. Remind me to just study with Meeks and Pitts next year."

Knox elbows him. "That's not fair! Todd's quiet."

"Todd's also property of Neil at this point."

He frowns. "Hey, don't be a dick."

Cameron grunts. "Right. Sorry."

"So?"

Cameron starts to walk away, but Knox is quick to follow. Cameron whips around. "Remind me why this can't be done by literally anyone else?"

"If Charlie walks up to Nolan and asks him to follow him about an important issue, do you think he'll follow? Or do you think we'll both end up paddled?"

Well, he can't exactly argue with that.

"Please. I wrote her a poem and everything."

"A poem she's going to hate."

"Asshole."

"I'm right," Cameron shrugs. "I'll do it. But only to get you off my ass."

"Yes! Thank you, dear!" Knox kisses his cheek with a shit-eating grin, and yep, he already regrets agreeing to this.

Whatever. As long as he's not the one breaking the rules. After all, there's no rule against distracting a teacher. At least, he's pretty sure there isn't.

...Maybe he needs to re-read the student handbook.

~~~

Rule 13: Students may not wear headphones, earbuds, or other audio devices outside their own dormrooms.

~~~

Meeks looks like he's going to scream.

Or cry.

Or both. 

All Cameron knows is something is going to happen. 

It's his own fault, he thinks. Meeks knows the rules. If a teacher catches you with headphones outside of your dorm, they're gone. And he's always followed that rule. Always.

Admittedly, Cameron knows Meeks has been overwhelmed today. He listened along with Pitts this morning as Meeks explained how everyone was talking, and running, and swinging their feet, and clicking their pens, and breathing too loud, and he could feel the sensory overload coming from a mile away. He'd skip classes, typically, but it's getting closer and closer to midterms, and he knows he can't afford to.

Pitts is trying to calm him down, with Cameron subtly tapping the watch on his wrist as a reminder that they need to get going. Before Meeks can even think about it (and how can he think, he says, when everything is so loud) he's out the door with his noise-cancelling headphones still on, trying to get at least a few more minutes of somewhat-peace before he's thrust into the gates of hell: also known as Calculus. 

With a huff, and an "I'll get him", Cameron is following behind. 

Before they can even get to the classroom, though, Hager is there, reaching out a hand to grab his shoulder. Meeks flinches, mentally begging him to STOP touching him.

Hager rips the headphones away, face full of frowning disapproval.

"Mr. Meeks, what are these doing in the hallway?"

He swallows roughly, willing himself to talk. "Sorry, sir. I must've forgotten to take them off."

Hager scowls. "You know the rules. You'll get them back at the end of the year. Since this is a first for you, I'm not going to mark this incident on your record. Consider this a warning, you understand me?"

He forces out a nod. Hager storms away, and Cameron approaches.

"You okay?"

Meeks pushes his glasses up his nose. "Fine." 

He's not fine, Cameron can tell. Meeks is making a sort of low humming noise, curling and flexing his fingers repeatedly. 

"Hey," Cameron says, "Just go back in the room, alright? Stay with Pitts. I'll take notes for both of you."

Meeks shakes his head stubbornly, and Cameron reaches a hand out. Meeks moves away, and Cameron quickly retracts it.

"I'm serious. Just..... I've got it. And look, I'll go into town and buy you some of those weird headphones this weekend, okay? Just don't get them taken away again."

Meeks' eyes flicker towards his, looking disbelieving. 

"Yeah, I know, we're not supposed to buy shit in town. It's fine, okay? Just go so I'm not late to class, please?"

After a moment, Meeks nods, going back to the dorm.

Cameron sighs. Hager better not find out about this.

At least now, Meeks will take the rules more seriously.

~~~

Rule 35: Students may not share or exchange clothing, books, money, or other personals. 

~~~

"You're not going to fail, Pitts."

"Yes, I am!" Pitts is shouting, looking on the verge of hysterics. With his sheer height, most people would be terrified, but Cameron has watched Pitts snort fundip and then sneeze out blue powder three separate times, so the level of intimidation isn't really effective anymore.

Charlie frowns. "Why can't you just buy a new book?"

"Because the textbooks Welton uses are like 800 dollars! My parents can't afford that."

"Just ask Mr. Gallagher to give you one of his old ones," Cameron huffs.

"Yeah, and what's he gonna say to that, Cameron?"

On cue, five voices reply, in their best stuffy voice, "You ought to be more responsible with your possessions, Mr. Pitts. Two demerits." 

Pitts turns to Cameron. "See?"

"You can borrow mine if you want," Todd offers.

"No go. Students can't share shit." He buries his face in his hands with a sigh. "God, I can't believe I lost my fucking book." 

"Yeah," Cameron says. "So anyway, #13-"

"I'm screwed."

"You'll be more screwed if you don't finish this Latin."

"Cameron, I'm having a crisis!"

He rolls his eyes. "Motherfucker... Just borrow mine for a couple days."

"But-"

"I'll buy you a new one, okay?"

Pitts shakes his head immediately. "You don't have to."

"I have the money, and I'm ahead on all the material." He grabs the book from his pile and slides it towards Pitts. "Take it before I change my mind."

"Thank you so much, man!"

"Uh huh. Repay me by doing #13, would you?"

It's not REALLY breaking the rules. It's just for a few days. Nothing permanent.

~~~

Rule 48: Students may not enter a teacher's lounge or office unless asked by a teacher.

~~~

Cameron hates to brag- well, mostly. However, if he weren't opposed to it, he'd be rather proud of the fact that he has his own key to the teacher's lounge. The staff send him on errands so often that eventually, they decided it would save a lot of time if they didn't have to lend him their lanyard every single time.

It's an honor that they trust him not to misuse his key, to only go if he's been asked to do something. Of course, they have nothing at all to worry about. Cameron would never dream of entering the lounge without a good reason.

This does count as a good reason, doesn't it?

He jams the key into the door, looking around quickly to make sure no one's seen. "Alright? Let's go." He practically drags Todd in with him, quietly closing the door behind them. 

Todd, if possible, flushes darker, sinking to the ground. "I- I'm no-ot- I do-on't- I-"

Cameron holds out his hands like Todd's a skittish animal to be calmed. "Don't talk, man. Just... We're alone. You can calm down now."

Great one, Rich, he thinks to himself. Really smooth. They should give you an award for this stuff.

Todd, for his part, only seems to be breathing even faster. What the fuck is Cameron supposed to do here? Of course he's the one that finds Todd panicking in the bathroom. All he wanted to do was take a shit in peace, and now he's doing this, which did he mention he has NO IDEA WHAT TO DO? Why is his timing always awful?! It couldn't be Neil that finds him, that'd be too easy-

Neil. Okay. He'll just pretend he's Neil. He's Neil now. What would Neil do to calm an anxiety-ridden Todd Anderson?

Probably smile at him. That seems to make any in this group willing to do anything Neil says. 

After all, you can't watch Neil smile and not smile yourself. Stupid fucking puppy.

Fuck the Neil Way. He's doing this the Cameron Way. At least he's read books on this shit.

"Uh, Todd?"

Todd wheezes in response. Or he might just be wheezing. It's honestly hard to tell.

"Name something you see."

Todd looks up at him like he's insane. "Wh-What?"

"Or, uh, 5. It's supposed to be 5 things. Just fucking do it, please."

The Cameron Way doesn't come with a nice, patient attitude, alright? He's barely getting through this as it is.

"I- A pri-inter. A... Your shi-irt?"

"Alright. Yeah, that. Keep going, I think?"

Todd finishes, and he strains his brain to remember the next thing. It's either hear or touch. Or was touch supposed to be the first one? Oh, fuck it. As long as he names shit. 

Why the hell is this helpful for people with anxiety?

"Okay, 4 things you hear." 

Surprisingly, Todd's starting to look calmer. They somehow get through all five steps, and afterwards, Todd looks better. He looks like shit, but slightly better shit.

Cameron looks down awkwardly. "You uh... You alright?"

Todd nods. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

" 'S stupid shit."

"No big."

They're silent a moment before Cameron stands, offering a hand. "We should go. Classes."

"Yeah."

Thank God a teacher didn't walk in during that. It was bad enough as it was. 

He can't help but feel guilty for still wearing the key. 

~~~

Rule 61: Students must answer any and all teacher's inquiries honestly.

~~~

Nolan sits him down, right next to his parents, and gives him an appraising look.

"What can you tell us about Mr. Keating?"

Well...

He really hates to break the rules, unless it's for his friends.

But this time, he doesn't need to. This is for Neil.

This will help.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @considerablecolors if you'd like to stop by!


End file.
